After the rain
by Fujikujaku
Summary: Oui, les mots étaient inutiles. Mayuri voulait, Shinji donnerait avec plaisir, s'abandonnerait à tout ce que l'autre Vizard voudrait de lui.


After the rain

La pluie des derniers jours leur collait à la peau pendant qu'ils se hâtaient vers la maison, le trottoir devenu une patinoire miroitante. Ils avaient beau faire de leur mieux, ils n'échappaient pas aux foudres d'un ciel en colère, et bientôt les claquements et les grondements de l'orage fendirent l'air. Shinji en riait à gorge déployée, les mains tendues vers le ciel pour attraper les gouttes qui lui ruisselait le long de ses bras. Depuis le jour où Aizen avait réellement été détruit, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Las Noches, blessés et traumatisés, un rien lui faisait plaisir. Et aussi réticent qu'il l'était à l'admettre, Mayuri ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer du regard cet être totalement décalé et qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre personne qu'il avait pu connaître, vivante ou morte.

Le tonnerre se fit plus fort, l'orage s'approchait. Et toujours Shinji était immobile sous la pluie, les yeux fermés, à simplement savourer la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau. Un claquement plus fort que les autres les atteignit et un transformateur tout proche explosa dans un nuage d'étincelles. Mayuri ne le remarqua qu'à peine : il avait le regard rivé sur Shinji. Sur sa chemise tellement détrempée qu'elle ne cachait aucune cicatrice ni aucun tatouage. Sur son visage perdu dans un air presque extatique. Sur les gouttes qui lui dégoulinaient le long de sa nuque, teintes en rouge par la lumière d'un feu tricolore au carrefour le plus proche.

L'odeur d'ozone qui en suivit le frappa avec une telle force qu'il en eut presque la chair de poule, puis le regard mi-clos de Shinji lui tomba dessus.

Mayuri ne dit rien pour le prévenir. Pas un mot pour annoncer son mouvement. Comme il ombre il fondit sur son amant et le plaqua contre le premier mur qu'il vit, remarquant avec satisfaction comme les yeux couleur cannelle s'illuminèrent.

Oui, les mots étaient inutiles. Mayuri voulait, Shinji donnerait avec plaisir, s'abandonnerait à tout ce que l'autre Vizard voudrait de lui. Déjà les bosses et les irrégularités du mur contre son dos lui arrachèrent un bruit qui était à la fois surprise et à la fois désir violent, aussi immédiat et électrique que l'orage qui explosait au-dessus d'eux.

Les mains de Mayuri étaient gourmandes, dirigistes et ne souffraient aucune hésitation. Les grognements bas qui s'échappaient de sa gorge n'étaient pas patients et quand il vint l'embrasser, c'était dans une collision de dents, un souffle chaud et lourd, et le goût métallique tellement attendu de sang. Les baisers violents descendirent sur la gorge de Shinji, faisant éclore des fleurs rouges à leur suite. Et à chaque baiser, chaque entre-choc, Shinji sentait le mur lui râper le dos.

Le ciel claqua de nouveau et dans ce bref instant, Mayuri le prit par la gorge, les yeux oscillant entre blanc et noir. Le désir purement et simplement bestial qu'il ressentait faisait tomber les barrières mentales entre lui et son passager intérieur. Et quand le Hollow venait jouer avec eux, c'en était que plus excitant.

Mayuri qui serrait, serrait juste ce qu'il fallait, et son regard qui ne savait pas de quel couleur il serait, c'était assez pour que Shinji sente son érection devenir plus tendue que jamais, une douleur qu'il aimait tellement. L'autre Vizard n'en ratait rien et avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de la douceur, il lui relâcha la gorge et l'aida à s'appuyer sur lui. Leur respiration ne ralentit pas, au contraire elle accélérait encore. Le pantalon de Shinji avait été balancé dans un coin de la rue sans un regard, abandonné loin de toute considération.

Les bras autour des épaules de Mayuri, les jambes serrées autour de sa taille, Shinji avait la tête renversée contre le mur. Ses gémissements rauques étaient à peine couverts par l'orage, des bruits suppliants, désireux... Il implorait le scientifique de le prendre plus vite et plus fort, à le faire perdre la tête et à chacun de ses soupirs, chaque mouvement de hanche, chaque regard enflammé, Mayuri ne fit que répondre à ses demandes.

Là...il frappait encore et encore à cet endroit si sensible juste à l'intérieur.

Là...une main qui caressait sans douceur son sexe gorgé et tremblant.

Là...des ecchymoses et des griffures écarlates qui couvraient sa gorge et son torse.

Méthodiquement, chaque zone érogène et chaque fantasme qui pouvait être assouvi là et maintenant furent exposés et abusés avec intensité. Dans une partie de son esprit, il répertoria chaque réaction, chaque encouragement, satisfait d'être celui qui pouvait faire jouir Shinji aussi fort. D'un air presque distrait il se lécha les doigts, savourant le goût et l'odeur salé du sperme qui lui couvrait la main. Son Hollow lui battait aux tempes, l'encourageant à continuer encore et encore, plus fort encore, mais Mayuri refusait de lui laisser le contrôle.

Réduire Shinji à cet état était un plaisir qu'il ne comptait laisser à personne d'autre...

Avec un nouveau grognement bas il se retira juste assez pour plaquer Shinji ventre contre le mur. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui enlever sa chemise et le pénétra de nouveau, sans la moindre hésitation. Le petit cri étonné et le frisson violent qui en suivit ne fit que le rendre plus dominateur, et il ferma les yeux brièvement pour juste en profiter le plus possible. Encore une fois il entendit Shinji se tendre, il vit ses doigts se serrer sur les briques jusqu'à devenir blancs, et sentit les odeurs de sueur, de sperme, d'orage et de pure folie les envelopper. Shinji s'écroula contre lui, plus aucune force dans les jambes ou dans les bras, à peine de quoi simplement gémir son nom.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé, et ils reprenaient lentement leur respiration, serré l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger un minimum. Il fallait qu'ils bougent, qu'ils rentrent avant que la nuit ne tombe, mais Shinji était simplement enroulé autour de Mayuri, cherchant à garder encore un peu plus longtemps la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Mais il commençait à trembler, l'adrénaline lentement vidée de son corps, et avant même que Mayuri puisse bouger, un parapluie apparut de nulle part, les coupant enfin de la pluie fraîche. Le bob de Kisuke suivit le parapluie et il eut un simple sourire en tendant aux deux des vêtements soigneusement emballés dans du plastique.

Mayuri ne répondit avec rien d'autre qu'un grognement, mais un grognement qui était adouci par rapport à d'habitude, et se changea avec rapidité avant d'attraper le parapluie transparent de convini que Kisuke lui tendait. Shinji se leva à son tour et vint enlacer son autre amant, se serrant contre lui et l'embrassant avec envie, se frottant contre lui avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux verts de Kisuke brillaient de cette façon qui voulaient tout dire, tandis qu'il regardait Shinji de la tête aux pieds. Il le prit doucement par la nuque, effleurant le collier qui symbolisait tellement de choses, collier qu'Aizen avait brisé en mille morceaux mais qui était revenu à sa place d'origine, et l'embrassa avant de lui tendre les vêtements secs qui attendaient.

\- Si je peux me permettre un caprice, Hirako-san? Moi, je préfère mon eau chaude...


End file.
